mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Edenia
.]] '''Edenia '''is one of the six main realms in the [[Mortal Kombat series|''Mortal Kombat universe]]. About Edenia As its name suggests, the world of Edenia closely resembles the Garden of Eden. A very lush and fertile world with slowly aging inhabitants, Edenia is also a feudal monarchy ruled by Queen Sindel and her daughter Princess Kitana. They are defended by the Edenian Imperial Guard. The earliest known ruler of Edenia was King Jerrod, the husband of Sindel and the father of Kitana, but was killed by Shao Kahn & D'Vorah. Edenia also has a military force called the 'Edenian Resistance' also known as the Edenian Knights in which Jade is the general. Edenia is known for its delicious Edenian Pie which is a dessert considered to be a rare delicacy, loved by many inhabitants, including those that are not native to Edenia, such as Shao Kahn's guards. Edenia is also the home of the large and long forgotten 'Edenian Ruins' which is located in Edenia's old Southlands filled with forgotten craters, as well as home to the fabled Pyramid of Argus and its construction long ago. Similarities to Earthrealm Of all realms, Edenia appears closer to Earthrealm in terms of environment, appearance, and population. Like Earthrealm, rain falls regularly, has similar lifeforms such as grasses and trees, has abundant water, and the inhabitants, such as Kitana, often form relationships with Earthrealmers. Both realms are also interpreted to be a jewel of the cosmos and an important universal power node. As a result, much like Raiden is the protector of Earthrealm, Edenia is protected by the god Argus, said to be the most powerful of the Edenian deities, along with his wife Delia, a mortal Edenian sorceress with the ability to manipulate fire and predict the future. Edenia and Earthrealm differ in terms of Edenia's more intense preoccupation with magic, whereas Earthrealm is more affluent with technology. Many of Edenia's inhabitants are also civilized, peaceful people, and good artisans with artistic expression, and they also bake pie, a food found in Earthrealm. War with Outworld .]]Many years ago, King Jerrod's best warriors lost ten Mortal Kombat tournaments in a row to the warriors of Outworld's ruler, Shao Kahn. By the rulings of the Elder Gods, this granted Kahn the power to invade Edenia. Outworld won the subsequent war and Edenia was annexed. To legitimize himself, Kahn forced queen Sindel into a marriage and adopted her daughter Kitana, among other members of the royal household while personally slaying Jerrod. In the wake of Shao Kahn's defeat at the hands of Liu Kang 10,000 years later, Edenia would be freed from its merger with Outworld by Kitana. With brief intermezzos of war and abduction by evil forces, Sindel has been Edenia's queen ever since. Despite the many thousands of years it was merged with Outworld after being defeated in Mortal Kombat, Edenia has become an independent realm again. Native Species The only known species inhabiting Edenia are known as Edenians, a species very similar to Earthrealm humans. However, unlike Earthrealmers, Edenians are direct descendants of the gods, and, therefore, possess much greater affinities with magic, have a much longer life expectancy, and have a much slower aging process. The youngest of inhabitants, for example, Princess Kitana, is 10,000 years old, but only appears to be in her late teens to early twenties. Edenians are also known for their outstanding beauty. The skin tones of Edenians vary from light to dark. Many inhabitants appear to be peaceful, much like most humans from the realm of Earth, but would no doubt show pride in fighting for the fate of their realm when the time arises. Notable residents * Argus was the god and guardian of Edenia, and father of Taven, Daegon, and Rain. * Blaze, the creator (Taven and Daegon's mother Delia) had foreseen an event when the fighters' power would become a threat to all of existence itself. * Daegon, the brother of Taven. Like Taven, he was hidden on Earth; however, he was awakened prematurely. He is the founder of the Red Dragon clan, led by Mavado, who is merely a figurehead subordinate to Daegon. * Delia, an Edenian sorceress, and wife of Argus. She is the mother of Taven and Daegon. * Jade, Kitana's bodyguard and childhood friend. Though originally loyal to Shao Kahn, Jade has proven her loyalty to the royal family time and again. * Jerrod, the former King of Edenia and husband of Sindel, was killed by Shao Kahn. His soul was later found and discovered by Sindel and Kitana to be inside the telekinetic ninja known as Ermac. * Kitana, Princess and heir apparent of Edenia. She is the leader of the realm's armed forces and is known for her maverick points of view regarding Edenia's safety. Like her mother, she is currently unmarried. * Maya is a royal servant to Princess Kitana alongside her mistress Qali and is about 10,000 years old. * Qali had been best friends with Princess Kitana for many years. According to Shao Kahn, Qali and Kitana had trained together as fighters. * Rain was orphaned by Shao Kahn as a child. Trained by the Edenian Resistance. Later, he betrayed them by resurfacing as one of Shao Kahn's soldiers. * Sindel, Queen of Edenia. At various times in Edenia's short history after its freedom from Outworld, her rule has been interrupted by usurpers such as Shinnok and Onaga. * Tanya, who comes from a family of diplomats and ambassadors and used her persuasive powers more than once to betray Edenia to the forces of darkness. She is highly intelligent and skilled in black magic. * Taven, the son of Argus, the Protector God of Edenia, who was hidden on Earth as part of a prophecy to prevent Armageddon. Locations *Edenian Ruins *Jade's Desert *Pyramid of Argus Relationships with other realms There is no doubt since Earthrealm helped free Edenia from Kahn's grasp that the people of Edenia see Earthrealm as an ally. There is some question about Seido; though Edenians seem to consider them an ally. However, they are fully aware of how repressive the Realm of Order can be at times. Because of Outworld's conquest of Edenia, the two are definite foes so long as Kahn remains ruler. The only real attempt seen to make peace between them occurred during the beginning of ''MK4, when Kitana was in the process of trying to organize peace in the realm. Kung Lao's ending in MK: Gold shows the only sign that Kitana's attempts at peace were successful. During Mileena's masquerade as Kitana, she leads an invasion upon Outworld, eventually conquering the realm and creating an alliance between Edenia and Outworld. She ruled both realms as her sister until the return of her step-father, Shao Kahn, upon which she immediately surrendered the throne of Outworld back to him in return for sparing her own life. Around the same time, Kitana was freed of her mind-control and returned to the Edenian throne alongside her mother. Trivia * For some years, it was unknown among fans whether Edenia was Outworld's former name before it became corrupted by Shao Kahn or a true world in its own right. This misunderstanding was finally cleared up in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. * In the DC fighting game Injustice 2 which features Sub-Zero and Raiden as playable guest characters, Raiden will mention Edenia during a mirror interaction with himself. Category:Realms